Girl Meets Oneshots
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: A collection of Girl Meets World Oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not read past this point unless you are above the age of 18. I do not own any part of Girl Meets World, Boy Meets World, or any of the accompanying characters.**

 **A/U-** **This is a collection of GMW oneshots (big shock, considering the title). If this is received well, I'll consider continuing the story and incorporating reader suggestions for further chapter ideas. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Maya threw her head back as she let out a restrained moan. The man behind her was thrusting into the young blonde aggressively, but she'd learned to take it. At a very young age, she'd learned from her mother that to truly make a place for herself in the world, a woman had to use all of her assets. And that meant all of them.

She could feel his hands clasp around her shoulder, as he pulled her back to meet his thrusts. With a loud groan, she could feel him tense behind her, and a few moments later, she could feel his cock begin to twitch inside of her, filling her with a warm and familiar sensation. The man withdrew himself, and Maya could hear him zipping up his pants. She stood up, her back a bit sore from being bent over the desk for so long.

She reached down and pulled her panties up, before sliding her jeans back over her hips. "So, was that enough to bring my test grade up to passing?"

Her math teacher smirked at her. "Without a doubt. Same time next week?"

"Only if I bomb the next test as badly as I did this one." She replied with a laugh, and she walked over to the door to leave his classroom. "So I guess I'll see you next week!"

* * *

The young blonde led him to his room at a quick pace. Auggie sighed, but allowed her to pull him by the wrist through the living room and to his bedroom. Ava glanced back at him as they entered the room. Riley wasn't home, and Cory and Topanga weren't either. Ava had a devilish smile on her face that Auggie both happy as well as a bit frightened.

"Ava, you said we were going to your house. We're not supposed to be here without anyone else home."

Ava put a finger to his lips and shushed him as she shut the door to his room. "I want to try something fun. Something we can only do when we're alone."

Before Auggie could respond, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He let out a groan, completely unsure of what had gotten into his friend's head. Before he could respond, however, Ava turned her back to him. "Can you unzip my dress?"

"But then you won't be wearing any clothes," the young boy responded, perplexed. Ava sighed. "You're not wearing a shirt, it's only fair that I take off my clothes, too."

Auggie shrugged, and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor, leaving Ava in only her underwear. Auggie couldn't help but stare at her mostly nude form. It stirred feelings in him that he'd scarcely felt before. Ava blushed slightly, and looked at her boyfriend. "Well, now I've only got my underwear on, and you've got pants on." Before she could finish her sentence, Auggie was already kicking off his jeans, flinging them across the room.

Ava could see through his underpants that he was sporting a major erection. She grinned, and sank to her knees in front of him. She couldn't wait to finally try it out.

"What are you doing?" Auggie asked, as Ava wrapped her fingers around the sides of his underwear. Ava smiled happily. "Something I saw my mommy do to my daddy. He was really happy when she did it, and I want to make you feel happy."

She pulled his boxers down, revealing his small penis. It was only a few inches long, far shorter than the glimpses that the young girl had gotten of her father's cock when she'd spied on him, but it would certainly suffice for her purposes. Auggie pushed her hand away a little bit. "I don't know. What if this isn't something we're supposed to do?"

Ava smiled, and pushed his hands off of her, wrapping her fingers around his cock. His eyes closed as he threw his head back in unexpected pleasure.

"So, are you going to tell on me?" She asked innocently, stroking his manhood gently. Auggie held in a moan, and shook his head. Ava smirked, and licked her lips. "I didn't think so."

She opened her mouth, and moved it over his cock, relishing in the sounds of happiness that her boyfriend was making. After all, what good girlfriend doesn't want to please her man?

* * *

Riley's cunt stretched as Lucas filled it. It was far from the first time they'd screwed, but Riley still had to bit her lip to keep from crying out whenever he put his cock inside of her. Lucas let out a groan as he thrust into her tight body, feeling her legs and arms wrap around him.

The two teens were nude, with Riley flat on her back in her bed. Lucas laid between her outstretched legs, filling the space between her hips very snugly.

The first sexual experience the two had experienced had been on the night they met. The second the beautiful young girl fell into his lap, Lucas couldn't deny that his cock hardened at the thought of her pressed up against him again.

The first time they'd kissed had resulted in Riley removing her bra, and the first time they had done a single sexual thing had started off as a handjob, and then quickly moved towards him thrusting into her mouth. Riley may have been a good girl outside of school, but Lucas knew better than anyone how much of a freak she could be when she wanted to be.

They'd lost their virginity together only a few short weeks later, in Riley's bed, late in the evening. No one knew at that point, aside from Maya, and they always used condoms.

Riley let out a moan, before Lucas pressed his lips to her. His pace increased, moving not only Riley's body with each thrust but the bed itself. Riley's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, and her lover's climax came soon after. The two of them looked longingly into each other's eyes, each eagerly looking forward to the day when they wouldn't have to use condoms any longer.

* * *

Their lips were locked from the second they entered their bedroom. Cory's cock was hard, Topanga's cunt was wet, and both longed to connect. In seconds, Cory had thrown his clothes off his body, and Topanga's blouse and skirt had fallen to the ground. With little effort, Cory undid his wife's bra, and she slid her thong off of her shapely hips.

She looked at him with longing; she needed him inside of her, without delay. He was more than happy to oblige, lifting her in his arms and laying her on her back. She bent her knees up and spread her thighs, revealing herself to her lover. Within seconds, Cory was between them, his cock inside of her and his hands kneading her breasts. Topanga's mouth was wide in a silent scream of pleasure, as the man of her dreams pounded her horny cunt.

As the two made love, time lost all meaning. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but eventually, Cory let out an intense groan. He closed his eyes as Topanga smiled, feeling the familiar feeling spread throughout her insides. Perhaps this would be the night that they finally conceived another child. Or, perhaps, they would just have to continue to try for #3. Cory and Topanga would be pleased either way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, Daddy," Riley whispered, as Cory kissed her neck. His hands roamed all over her body, and her hands swept over his. Her small fingers worked to unclasp her belt, while he squeezed her small, pert tits through her tight top. Her body shivered as one of his hands slid down into the waistband of her skirt, gently touching her pussy through her panties, and let out a small moan into her father's lips.

Her fingers unlatched his belt, and quickly reached into the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the front of them as she did so. Her fingers quickly felt his hardening cock through his boxers, and she began to stroke it through his underwear. Cory kicked his pants to his ankles, and Riley slid his underwear down off his hips slowly, letting them fall with his jeans.

As their bodies were pressed together again, Riley could feel her father's manhood pressing against her stomach. She broke their kiss as she pulled her shirt over her shoulders and quickly unlatched her bra, throwing both of them onto the floor with her father's discarded clothing.

Cory's hands darted under Riley's short skirt, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulling them off of her. Riley slid them down her legs and spread them wide, leaning back. Cory couldn't hold himself back any longer, and he positioned himself between her legs, lining up his cock with her pussy.

Her back arched as he entered into her. Her lips formed an 'o' as she let out a silent scream of pleasure, as Cory tilted his body and drove his cock deeper into his teen daughter. He grunted, feeling her warm cunt twitch around his length. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight."

Riley could only moan and nod, her body shaking with every pounding. Her father could last far longer than any other boy she'd had between her legs, and she had gotten used to just immersing herself in the act of passionate lovemaking, letting her father's hands grope her wherever he liked and letting him fuck her as hard or soft, fast or slow as he desired.

A story above, Auggie was laying on his bed, his hands behind his head as Maya took him deep inside her mouth. The slutty young blond's tongue was expertly dancing along his shaft, and Auggie had been in heaven ever since they started. Auggie enjoyed when Ava blew him greatly, but even she couldn't compare to the feeling of Maya's lips around his shaft.

Maya had been the first person to catch Auggie and Ava together, and she'd given Auggie a choice- either she'd rat to Cory and Topanga, or Auggie would agree to follow certain "conditions" that Maya set out. This free-use of Auggie's cock was one of those conditions.

Auggie suddenly gasped, and his body began to twitch as he reached his climax. To Maya's disappointment, nothing came out, but that was to be expected of the boy considering he hadn't gone through puberty yet.

Auggie let out a sigh of disappointment as Maya pulled her lips off of his cock. "But I don't want it to be over yet!" He whined, and Maya took pity on her poor little plaything.

"Tell you what," she replied, falling back on her butt as she slid her leggings and panties down her legs. "I'll teach you how to do something that'll make Ava feel as happy as she makes you feel the next time you two are alone. You ready to learn?" Auggie eagerly nodded, and she beckoned him over to her, slowly guiding his head closer and closer to her already wet pussy.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Topanga was currently at the Morgenstern household, babysitting Ava while her parents were away on a family trip. Being herself, Topanga had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of everything that went on at the Matthews household, including Riley's and Auggie's sexual escapades. In the case of Auggie, she'd had her suspicions on his and Ava's actions for quite some time.

Ava cracked at the first mention of it, and spilled everything to Topanga. As much of a taboo subject it was, the older woman couldn't deny that it turned her on quite a bit. A devilish grin crept across her face as she looked at the young blonde girl. "Do you want to know something to try with Auggie that I bet you've never even heard of?" Ava nodded eagerly, and Topanga slid her stockings and panties out from under her pencil skirt.

Ava looked in wonder up the woman's skirt, seeing her moist lips as well as the small amount of pubic hair decorating her pelvis. She barely comprehended Topanga's next instruction, being so enthralled with the sight, but found herself following it, pressing her head up her skirt and her lips up against Topanga's privates. Topanga moaned as Ava tentatively began to run her tongue up and down her folds, making a mental note that once Ava finished, Topanga would return the favor to the young girl. It was the least she could do.

Back at the Matthews household, Cory was finally reaching his limit. Riley, whose eyes were practically glossed over in sheer pleasure, could feel his thrusts becoming jerky. She instantly knew what her father wanted from her- he was a sucker for dirty talk. "Please, daddy, cum inside me. Cum in your baby girl, fill me with your cum." Cory's face scrunched up, as he thrust deep into his teenage daughter and spilled his seed. Withdrawing himself, he handed Riley a box of tissues, and the young girl began to dab the leaking seed off of her pussy. 'Finally being on birth control certainly has its perks,' Riley thought, grinning at the feeling of warmth spreading through her loins.

 **Much like the first chapter, this is a collection of several different oneshot pairings. If anyone has any pairings that I could get a longer pairing about, I'd be happy to try them out. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maya slowly pushed the door open, and announced her presence as she entered the Matthew's apartment.

"Mr. Matthews, I'm here to talk about whatever you wanted to talk to me about. Are you here?"

She heard his voice ring out from somewhere in the apartment. "Come on in, make yourself at home. I'll be around in a second."

Maya helped herself to a glass of water, and sat on the couch, awaiting her teacher. Riley was off with Lucas, doing God only knew what (though Maya had a few suspicions), and Topanga was out on a "date" with Auggie and Ava at some restaurant. It was just her and Cory for the time being. Her best friend's father quickly entered the room, and sat down next to her with a few papers in his hands. He gestured for her to look at them, only for her to realize what they were.

A failed quiz, all about the Colombian exchange. They'd spent almost a week on it, working on several assignments, and she'd still found some way to bomb the quiz. Cory put the paper off to the side. Maya looked sheepishly down at the floor, only for Cory to put his fingers on her chin and turn her head towards him. "I'm not upset about the grade, Maya. I'm just wondering why you didn't come to me when you were having trouble."

The young teen's cheeks were scarlet as she averted her eyes and shrugged. "I guess I was just embarrassed that everyone else seemed to get it and I didn't."

Cory smiled at her, and she saw something in his smile that she'd seen from several teachers before: lust. Her heart fluttered as she realized why he'd really wanted to speak with her privately instead of after class, and she could barely contain her grin. "How about a private lesson, then, Mr. Matthews?"

"Well," her history teacher began, as he placed his hand on Maya's inner thigh. "The Colombian exchange was a passing of certain goods from the new world to the old, and vice versa."

Maya bit her lip in excitement as she felt her lower stomach begin to tie itself in knots in anticipation. "So, it was basically a trade of what people wanted between different worlds?"

Cory smiled at the pretty young blonde as he felt her hands creeping closer to his groin. "Exactly. For example, different types of agriculture and crops were passed between Europe and the Americas."

Maya's hands were now squarely over his hardening cock, and she looked up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. "Can you teach me a bit more about exactly what type of 'seed' was shared in the Colombian exchange?" Cory grinned, as he moved his hand closer to the crotch of her leggings and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Maya's lips parted, and their tongues danced as their hands frantically grabbed any part of the other's clothing they could in an attempt to tear it off. Maya's jacket was discarded, Cory's shirt was hastily unbuttoned, and before long, his khakis were around his ankles. Maya felt his cock through his underwear as his body was pressed against hers. When he finally broke her kiss to let her pull her shirt over her head, she took every opportunity she could to grasp his throbbing manhood through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Cory moaned into her mouth as he felt her small, soft hands oh-so-close to his cock, and he grabbed her breasts through her lacy black bra. Maya felt her body tingle as a man she'd fantasized about since she first starting having sexual fantasies groped her aggressively.

Maya finally reached inside of his boxers and grabbed his full length for the first time. She was amazed by its girth, and realized that when Auggie grew up, she'd end up being very thankful that she had him in the palm of her hand. If Auggie took after his father, he'd be able to please any girl he wished.

In turn, Cory pushed his boxers down, and lifted Maya's hips in order to pull the waistband of her leggings down to her knees. To his surprise, he found she was completely bare under her thin black leggings, without the slightest panties whatsoever. Maya pulled his head back into a kiss, as they both used their hands to bring the other to moans.

Maya finally tried to sink to her knees to take Cory into her mouth, but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, as he knelt down himself. He guided Maya's legs onto his shoulders, her leggings still bunched up at her ankles. She spread her thighs wide as Cory began to plant kisses up and down the inside of her thighs.

Maya's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his mouth reached her folds- as his tongue moved up and down her slit, she shivered in sheer pleasure and couldn't help but gasp out moans uncontrollably. Cory's hand was moving up and down his shaft, keeping his rod hard and ready for whenever he decided to take the beautiful blonde teen fully.

Maya's thighs twitched as Cory's tongue probed in and out of her pussy. She could feel herself closing into a climax, and frantically thought of something witty to tell her history teacher through her unimaginable pleasure. "When the goods were packed up onto the ships and ready to set sail, who made sure that the recipients got what they needed?"

To her delight, Cory understood completely, and removed his face from her pussy. He stood up, Maya's legs still around his shoulders, to the point where she was lying on her back on the edge of the couch and he was standing directly in front of her. His cock stood fully erect, at the perfect height to impale Maya.

And impale her he did, slowly thrusting himself into her damp cunt. Maya let out a deep moan of pleasure as she felt a feeling of familiar fullness. She barely registered Cory's next comment. "The captain of whatever boat was in charge of the cargo. He made sure that everyone got exactly what they needed, how they needed it, and wherever they needed it."

Maya's brain was too scrambled to think clearly enough for a witty retort. All that came to mind was a moan as her body shook with each of Cory's thrusts. The history teacher looked down at the beautiful blonde he was fucking- he'd wanted her for a long time, but it wasn't until Riley let it slip that Maya always lusted after him that he felt confident in expressing his desires to her.

Looking down at the sexy young teen, her tits bouncing slightly with every thrust, her legs twitching slightly in pleasure, and her hair disheveled from their kissing earlier, he knew that he'd made the right decision.

As Maya rounded on her second climax, Cory felt his stomach begin to curl as his loins tightened. "Maya, here's a quick question to make sure you understand the material- if you were receiving a shipment from a captain, would you feel comfortable trusting him to deliver it to you fully?"

Maya nodded, feeling his thrusts slow. "Absolutely. Especially considering how I'd already have some 'insurance' to make sure I didn't end up with some extra surprise deliveries." Cory nodded, and with one final thrust, he filled Maya's cunt with his seed. Maya's eyes widened as she felt his warm cum fill her, and she felt her pussy twitch in excitement at the thought of her childhood fantasy filling her with his cum.

Cory pulled his cock out, and helped Maya to sit up, quickly giving her some wet wipes to prevent any cum from dripping onto the couch and staining it. "Do you feel like you'll be able to pass the test if you retake it?"

Maya shrugged, pulling her leggings up over her hips with a satisfied smile on her lips. "I'm not sure, Mr. Matthews. I might just have to come back for some more private study sessions in order to make sure I get everything exactly the way you want me to."

Cory pulled her close, feeling her bare breasts against his chest. Maya could feel his manhood already hardening again. "Don't worry, Maya, I'll make sure you get everything just the way I want you to."


	4. Chapter 4

Riley tossed her bookbag off to the side of her room as she kicked off her shoes and fell into bed It'd been quite a long day, and the young Matthews girl needed some time to relax and unwind for a little while.

It was completely silent in the Matthew's household- Maya had some errands to run, and while she was out she'd agreed to walk Auggie home from his elementary school. Topanga was out as well, and Cory had stayed after at school for a short while to correct some paper work. That left the entire house to Riley, although she only had one thing on her mind.

Her hands slid down her stomach and glided across her leggings, rubbing her most sensitive area through the thin fabric. She'd been waiting to do this all day, and the pleasure due to a mere touch was incredible. Breathing in sharply, she slid her leggings off her hips and rubbed her cunt further through her panties. Her other hand grabbed the sheets beside her as her hand pushed its way past the elastic waistband of her panties and made contact with her womanhood.

Meanwhile, Auggie and Maya were walking alongside each other down the street. Maya was wearing a skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, which had gotten the attention of most of the boys (including the teachers) at school that day. She was quickly finding that Auggie was no different, as she constantly caught him trying to catch glimpses up her skirt.

"Not here," she whispered down at him. "Just wait until we get to your place. Trust me, I've got something special planned."

Riley's head was so filled with feelings of pleasure and thoughts of desire that she didn't even hear the door opening to her house, nor did she notice Maya sneakily peeking her head into the bedroom. Maya put her finger to her lips, and guided Auggie over to his room. Auggie excitedly began to pull his clothes off and practically threw himself on his bed. He glanced at the blonde with an almost pleading look in his eyes, his cock standing at full attention.

"Maya," he whined, "please do the thing with your mouth again. I've been looking forward to it all day!"

Maya sighed, and stuck her head outside of Auggie's room. "Riley! Auggie and I are here, we're in his bedroom. You home yet?"

Auggie looked at her with shock as he frantically looked around for his clothes. "Are you crazy? She's gonna come in here and see my penis!"

The blonde teen walked over to him and climbed over him, holding him gently against the bed. "That's the plan, kiddo. Now quiet down and let me get my lips around that dick of yours."

Riley sighed as she heard Maya's call, and began to put her own clothes back on. She hadn't been even close to a climax, but she knew that she had to spend time with her brother and her friend now that they were there. Once clothed, the young brunette walked down the hallway towards her brother's room.

The sight inside shocked her to say the least. Auggie was laying on his bed, fully nude and with his arms folded behind his head. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly in complete bliss as Maya's head bobbed up and down his considerable length. Riley couldn't help but feel her cunt quiver at such a sight, and she subconsciously began to rub herself through the thin fabric of her leggings at the sight of her best friend blowing her little brother.

Maya's eyes suddenly darted over at the door, the young boy's cock still between her lips. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she pulled her moth off of Auggie. The young boy whined, but as soon as he noticed Riley staring at the pair of them he frantically tried to cover his nudity.

Maya walked towards Riley, the latter of whom was still frozen in place with wide eyes. Without warning, Maya wrapped her arms around Riley's shoulders and kissed her squarely on the lips. Breaking away, the blonde cocked her head to the side. "I've wanted to do this for years, Riles."

Riley was still speechless, but hints of a smile were beginning to form on her lips. "So how long have you and Auggie been a thing?"

"Since I found him and Ava playing some very adult games together. Now he's mine," Maya said, moving one hand from around Riley's neck and slowly putting it down the front of the girl's leggings. Riley softly moaned as Maya's fingers began teasing her wet slit. Maya's breath brought goosebumps to Riley's neck as she whispered into her friend's ear. "Looks like you're mine, too. Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Riley nodded, quickly pulling her clothes off and walking over to the bed. Auggie had one of the biggest grin's she'd ever seen on him and his cock was fully erect as his nude older sister climbed in bed and laid down beside him. Riley grinned sexily as her hand began to work its way up and down her brother's cock. Maya climbed onto the foot of the bed, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she did so.

"Riley, on your back. Auggie, get between her legs." The Hart girl commanded, and her two friends instantly cooperated with her demands. Auggie excitedly looked down at his sister. The innocent Riley, laying nude on her back with her legs spread and her fingers toying with herself- it was a sight he'd imagined for weeks.

Maya wrapped her arms around Auggie from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. She planted a kiss on his cheek, and leaned in close to his ear, whispering something that Riley couldn't hear. Auggie's grin grew even wider, and he nodded eagerly. He moved his cock to Riley's slick entrance, and with little resistance he slipped into the young teen.

Riley's eyes were squeezed shut as Auggie began to tentatively thrust in and out of his older sister. Maya whispered words of encouragement to him as the young boy felt the feeling of a pussy on his cock for the first time in his life. Within a few minutes, he was already reaching his climax. Riley normally wouldn't have been anywhere close to her own conclusion, but the denial of a climax earlier and the dirty knowledge that she was fucking her brother with her best friend offering advice to him was too powerful and she came before the boy even did.

Auggie felt her walls begin to twitch and constrict and he pushed his cock as deeply into her as he could. He let out a moan as his body became overcome with pleasure.

The pair of siblings sat panting for several minutes, and the only thing that broke the silence was Maya's voice. She had reclined herself to a seated position, her knees spread wide and her fingers spreading her pussy lips apart. "That was hot. Now who wants to finish me off?"

Auggie and Riley exchanged a grin, as they playfully began to battle for the opportunity to eat Maya's cunt out.


End file.
